


When the Cat's Away

by sushisama



Series: Big Brother is Watching You [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushisama/pseuds/sushisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros hasn't gotten to see Gamzee in a while, what with his school and his boyfriend's work, not to mention his overprotective brother always getting in the way.<br/>But when the house is completely empty, there's no reason Tavros shouldn't take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Next part in the Big Brother is Watching You series. I didn't originally think I was going to be continuing with it, but I got another prompt on tumblr for them getting caught. Sooooo... yeah.  
> Enjoy!

 

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you are standing in your kitchen, humming to yourself as you start the air popper in making popcorn. You have a large smile on your face, delighted in the fact you have the whole house to yourself for the first time in ages. Your father was away on some weekend long business trip, and your brother was at a friend's house helping him move for the next couple of days. This meant one very significant thing to you:

You get to see your boyfriend for the first time in a couple of weeks, with no threat of your brother seeing him and kicking him out.

This was what was causing the good mood you were in as you got ready for a night alone with Gamzee. Popcorn, Faygo, and a whole bunch of movies were the majority of the agenda, with a simple taco dinner at some point. You had already called him twenty minutes ago, and he assured you he was on his way. 

With the popper working on the popcorn, you took a moment to relax, sitting up on the counter and leaning against the cupboards. You thought of the last time you had seen Gamzee, and how your date was interrupted by a call from Rufioh, telling you to come back home (you remember it so well because it was a Friday night and you were upset with your brother demanding you back so early). Since then, you had to rely on text, phone, and web chats to get any communication with your boyfriend. It wasn't too out of the ordinary, though: with your school life and his job, you both had trouble finding time to be together without you sneaking out or him surprising you with impromptu visits. You both rarely had anything planned out ahead of time, taking what opportunities you could just to be next to one another than trying to make sure you both had time for a 'proper' date.

The last time Gamzee had gotten to go all out for you was a couple of months ago, when his roommate Karkat was gone for a night visiting his girlfriend upstate. He took you out to dinner at a rather nice Italian restaurant (nothing like Olive Garden, whenever he took you anywhere, he refused to make it anywhere chintzy, telling you if he was going to treat you well, he couldn't take you where he'd just casually hang out with friends), and when you got back to his apartment, he surprised you with candles and roses. You couldn't help but laugh at his sense of romance, knowing he was still upset that the first time you two had sex had not been exactly the way he planned. He had wanted it to be special instead of hurried and quiet, nothing like the slow and loving he was aiming for. You two made love that night, and you thought it was much better the second time, knowing more of what to expect.

You were happy that your relationship with Gamzee hadn't devolved into something more physical since the first time you had sex. You had been worried, especially since Dave had told that sex changed everything. You felt it really hadn't, though: even though you had enjoyed the few times it had happened, it wasn't a requirement after a long time apart from one another. It helped that you had complete control over what you two did, and if you weren't in the mood, Gamzee would just give you a smile and one last kiss before holding you as a good alternative.

Considering your difference in age and lives, you think you couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

A knock on the kitchen door stirs you from your thoughts, and the door opens before you get a chance to get down from your perch. You stifle a giggle as Gamzee's painted face pokes out from beyond the threshold, looking disembodied from your point of view. He gives the kitchen a look around before settling his dark eyes on you. With a large grin he comes through the door completely, shutting it behind him.

"Enjoying your roost?" he comments as he saunters up to you, hands in the pockets of his relatively new hoodie (you had taken his three months ago, and he opted to just buy another than take it from you).

You smile at him, extending a hand out as he came up to you, and he interlaced his fingers with yours. "I've been watching the ants as they make their civilization from the food we drop. I wonder what they'll build with popcorn."

He snickers. "A mother fucking theatre, of course."

You chuckle, pulling on his hand gently. He wraps his arms around you, kissing you lightly on the lips. "So, these mother fuckers are completely alone?"

You nod enthusiastically, wrapping your arms around his neck. "My dad and brother are gone until tomorrow night, so it's just you and me."

He grins. "Bitchtits awesome."

Gamzee kisses you one more time before pulling away to let you jump off the counter. You both gathered up the popcorn and drinks and moved to the living room where you already had a stack of DVDs waiting to be watched. A few moments were spent getting settled in, getting comfortable on the couch with the popcorn bowl on your lap, Gamzee sitting close with an arm slung over you shoulders, the two-litre of grape Faygo in between his legs.

The first movie seemed to go by quickly, as you both snacked on your junk foods and made loud commentary. After you switched DVDs from the comedy to some zombie flick, Gamzee set aside the bowl of popcorn and Faygo for having you sit in his lap. With his arms around you, you settled into his embrace, happy to get a chance at simple cuddling. Within the first twenty minutes of the movie, he laid down on the couch, and you rested on top of him, your head on his chest and his arms loosely around you.

At a rather gory scene, you tucked your face into his shirt. You hated to admit it, but you were rather squeamish. You loved everything about horror movies, except the blood and guts parts. You could feel Gamzee's laugh in his chest under your nose, and he leans up to nuzzle your hair.

"What is this mother fucker going to do with you when there's a real fucking zombie apocalypse?"

"Hide with me in the basement," you say, muffled into his shirt. "Because I don't think I'll be of any real help."

He chuckles again. "Don't you worry, Tavbabe," he says, kissing the top of your head. "This mother fucker will keep you all sorts of bitchtits safe."

You unburied yourself, turning to look at him, a smile on your lips. "If you think so, but if you get turned, I'm not shooting you."

Gamzee grins at you, leaning in so he was nose-to-nose with you. "Then I guess Tav's gettin' bit." You laugh when he nips at your nose for emphasis.

"I think we'd be great zombies," you comment, still smiling wide at him. "Why don't we just concede to that, instead of running around, and possibly getting betrayed by the people we meet?"

He smirks at you. "If Tav wants to be zombies, we'll be zombies." He kisses the side of your mouth.

You rub noses with him, grinning at each other. You touch foreheads for a moment, content just to be close. You're not sure which one of you moves first - not that it matters - but you've got your head turned just right, and he's got that small smile on his lips that you can't resist, and soon your lips are together.

It's a soft kiss at first, like many you've shared with him. But that didn't last for long as he sat up a little bit and you adjust so you're more comfortable on top of him. You open your mouth as he runs his tongue along your bottom lip, and the muscle invades you, exploring everything. One of his hands is cupping your jaw, tilting your head, while the other got under your shirt, cold fingers running up your spine.

The movie was forgotten as the kiss got more passionate. Gamzee broke away just as you needed more air, favouring to kiss your chin while you kissed his painted cheek. The break from each others mouths was short lived as you came back together for another one, just as heated. He moved the hand on your jaw to your hair, keeping you close as he dominated your mouth, that tongue piercing of his skating over every part of muscle, flesh, and teeth. You grabbed a fist full of his shirt, and you can't help but start thinking there is just too much clothing between you two.

Gamzee doesn't stop you as you lift up his shirt just enough to expose his chest. He doesn't stop you when you run your fingers lightly across his abdomen, instead he almost purrs into your mouth when you graze a nipple. His hands migrate to your hips, gripping you tightly as he rocks against you with his growing desire. He breaks away from your mouth to pepper kisses down your throat, nibbling gently at your exposed neck.

You pull lightly at his nipple ring when he bites down at your clothed shoulder. He growls, his hands moving back under your shirt as he pulled you in for another kiss, rougher this time around, more teeth than before and his tongue almost possessive of every corner of your mouth. As he got a hand to grip your hair tightly, you think you could like this once in a while, how much he's claiming you but you knew you were still in control. It was different than his normal sweet and gentle he tried during intimate moments, where he was holding back not because he thought he would break you, but he thought he would upset you.

You find it's much more of a turn on when he treats you like an equal, when it comes to intimacy.

You pull a little harder on the ring, earning you another low growl and a sharp bite to your upper lip. You broke away from his mouth to start kissing down his chin, then neck, to his chest, where you made your way around his pectorals, changing between kisses and nips. He hisses as your tongue circles his nipple, before you get the piece of metal in your teeth and tug at it. He arches his back at the sensation, and you allow yourself a small smile at the low sound he was making. 

Gamzee's hands find their way to your rear, giving it a tight squeeze. He's holding your lower half firmly against him again, lifting his hips to rub against you in a very pleasant way. You moan against his flesh as you subconsciously roll your hips, pressing against his clothed erection. He murmurs something, catching your attention, and when you tilt your head to hear him, he leans in to capture your mouth. You lean up just a bit to get at a more comfortable angle, and he takes the chance to snake his hands between your bodies, working on getting both of your pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

Your pants undone, Gamzee slides them down a little way, along with your boxers. You mewl into his mouth as his fingers wrap around your erection, stroking gently yet earnestly. You reach down, taking hold of his length and giving the firm muscle a squeeze before running your palm up and down. He pulls away from your lips to groan, and you tuck your head into his neck as he pumps your member a little more, slowing down as he goes along.

"Tavbabe," he whispers in your ear before kissing the shell. "Tavbabe, fuck, mother fucker wants to--"

He bucks his hips, his member rubbing against yours, and you groan loudly into his skin. You try to think of a response to his request, but lost in your haze, you can't even really take the time to appreciate the hesitance in his voice to not push the matter, nonetheless answer. You just nod against his neck, hoping that's enough for him to understand your need was as great as his.

You think he got the hint when he lets go of your member to take hold of your hips, and you let go of him as he slides you up his body until his length is against your backside. You lean in for another kiss as he bucks against you a few times, the firmness of him rubbing along your crack.

His hand moves up your body until it's creeping up your jawline. You take his wrist in hand, pulling away from the kiss as you replace his lips for his fingers, licking down the digits before taking them completely in your mouth. As you coat them with your saliva, you look down at him, and he's staring at you through half-lidded eyes. You end your preparations with one last, long lick before letting go of his hand.

Gamzee pulls you down by your collar with his free hand, latching onto your neck as his slicked fingers crawl along your backside. You wince as the first one slides into you, but you let his teeth distract you as he starts to pump in and out of you. You think of your last couple of times having sex, both times at Gamzee's apartment, and he had a tube of lube ready. You rather liked that fruity smelling stuff: it had made the preparations go faster, and there was less time of the initial pain and more pleasure. As his second finger buried itself inside you, stretching you, you wished for that little tube. But you knew you couldn't always rely on it, that times like this where things just happened would occur.

At least you hoped they would occur again. You kind of liked this impromptu love-making session.

"Gamzee," you whined when his fingers were still inside of you, his member teasing you at its spot near your entrance, just waiting its turn. "Gamzee, please."

"Only if Tavbabe stays where he is," he says. You moan as he pumps into you a little harder. "Mother fucker wants to watch his miracle riding."

If your face wasn't already flushed from all the physical activity, it certainly was now. Every other time you two had been together, Gamzee had been on top of you, controlling everything. You were a little nervous, not sure if you could move right to make it good for him, but with the thought of him inside of you clouding your thoughts, you figure you'll try it. If you're not doing it right, he'd just take over, right?

You lift yourself off of him a little, and he removes his fingers, putting his hands on your hips. You reach back, taking the base of his member and angling the tip until you feel it just at your entrance. You let go as you start to lower yourself slowly. You wince at the sting, but keep going, knowing for a fact that once you've moved along him enough, it would feel wonderful.

"Mother fuck, Tav," Gamzee says, almost breathless with his eyes closed. "You always feel so mother fucking miraculous."

You can only grunt in reply, too concentrated on getting him fully inside of you. He doesn't move while you take your time, other than his fingers lightly digging into your hips. It's only when you pull back up again that he lifts up, meeting you half way when you lower yourself again. You lean forward, your hands on his chest, as you start moving against each other.

With his first thrusts into you, you bite your lip to muffle yourself out of habit. So far, you've had to be rather quiet during your couplings, whether it be from hiding from your brother or because of the thin walls at Gamzee's place. It's when you vaguely hear the sounds of screaming and zombie moans that you remember the house is completely empty aside from the two of you, and you could be as loud as you waited. So you let yourself go, all of those noises you've always just about to make coming out.

When you almost yelled his name, it stirred something in Gamzee, and he gripped your rear, moving you roughly against him, which only got you to be louder. He took your length in hand, stroking it out of rhythm with your pace.

"Mother fucker should lean back a little," he suggests, his other hand pushing you back some. You knew to just go with it when he told you to move, because it was always to get you where he would hit your prostate. If there was one thing your boyfriend was amazing at, it was making sure you got more out of sex than he did.

You had to put your hands on his thighs to lean back properly, but when he thrusts up just right and you see white, you're glad you did. The second time he hits it, you scream his name, and he starts to murmur yours (along with various other expletives) over and over again. You close your eyes and throw your head back, moaning loudly with each rock of his hips, and you feel the pressure in the bit of your stomach building.

You don't notice his slowing down until he's completely stopped, fully seated inside of you. When you feel the muscles in his legs tense, you lift your eyelids to get a look at him. You raise an eyebrow when you see his eyes are wide, staring at something beyond you.

"Gamz, what's--"

"What the hell is going on here!?"

You froze at the angry tone, your eyes going wide. You look over your shoulder, and at the threshold was your brother, his eyes narrowed and a fist clenched at his side.

"Rufioh!" You scramble off of Gamzee, quickly putting your already wilting member away. Gamzee is doing the same, you think faster than you, getting off the couch as he does. "What are you doing home?"

"What am I--?" he starts, his eyes turning from you to glare at your boyfriend. "What is _he_ doing here!? You think just because dad and I aren't home, means you can get this freak over here and let him--"

"I didn't _let_ him do anything, Rufioh!" you interrupt, your voice raised. Most of your brother's arguments against your relationship had to do with Gamzee supposedly taking advantage of you. You were tired of it, you knew your boyfriend was better than that, and you hated having to explain it over and over.

"That's why he was balls deep in you, right?"

"Hey, look, brother, it's nothing like that," Gamzee interjects. You notice he's stepped in front of you slightly, and you're not sure how to take that. You wonder if it's just out of some habit, because you're sure he wouldn't honestly think Rufioh was a threat to you.

Rufioh stepped further into the room, until he was within reaching distance of Gamzee. It was the first time you'd ever seen the two this close together, and you off-handedly noticed Gamzee was a few inches taller than your brother.

"I don't want to hear one word from you, clown," Rufioh says through gritted teeth. He reaches out, grabbing onto Gamzee's shirt, pulling him closer so he could growl in his face. "I told you to stay away from my brother."

Gamzee keeps a neutral expression, putting his hands up in a passive manner. "Tavros can make his own mother fucking decisions."

Rufioh doesn't seem to care about Gamzee's defensive stance, as he pulls a little more on his shirt. "Yeah, because you're not trying to influence those decisions at all, are you?"

"Rufioh, nothing happened that I didn't want," you try to reason, though you know it would fall on deaf ears, like it had before.

"That's just what this asshole wants you to believe, Tavros," Rufioh retorts, his eyes never leaving Gamzee. "You need to learn to stay with your own kind, freak." He pulls on Gamzee's shirt, dragging him along as he left the room. Your boyfriend allowed himself to be led to the front door, and you followed after them, not sure how far your brother's angry would go.

When Rufioh has Gamzee at the door, he pushes him out on front yard rough enough that he landed on the grass. You try to get by him to get by him, but he blocks the door.

"Don't," Rufioh commands, his hard eyes on you.

"It's okay, Tavbabe," Gamzee says as he gets off the ground.

Rufioh snaps his head back to your boyfriend, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't fucking talk to him."

Gamzee's calm demeanor cracks then, his brow furrowing. "Hey, mother fucker can choose who he wants to talk to, don't be bossing him around."

"Shut up, freak," Rufioh snaps.

"Rufioh, don't--"

"Get inside, Tavros," Rufioh commands, his eyes still on Gamzee.

"No, I'm not just--"

" _Now_."

You glare at him, rooted to the spot, defiance in your eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Rufioh."

"Tav," Gamzee calls, and when you look at him, he's smiling lightly at you. You both stare at each other, and he nods lightly. You sigh, giving Rufioh one last look before you turn around and walk inside. Rufioh waits until you're inside before slamming the door as he steps outside.

You don't hesitate to peek out of the window in the door, to watch as your brother walks up to Gamzee. You can hear him talk loudly, and Gamzee's only softly speaking at first until Rufioh says something that he doesn't seem to like. Soon, they're yelling at each other.

You glare out the window, upset that, no matter how much you wanted to get in the middle of the fight, there was no point: Rufioh wouldn't hear anything you'd say and Gamzee was too busy defending you he couldn't let you interfere. You were slightly angry at both of them, considering it should be your decision in everything they were arguing about.

It was when Rufioh threw a punch that you opened the door, ready to yell at him. Gamzee recovered, holding his face, turning murderous eyes on your brother. He raises his fist, getting ready to strike, when he looks up to see you in the doorway. He stops midway to your brother's face, his look turning from dangerous to guilt. He shakes his head, putting up his hands before he turns around and runs down the street. Rufioh watches after him for a moment before turning to you.

"Well, what a wimp he turned out to be," Rufioh says through a smirk. He gives you a look, like he won at some game, and you just roll your eyes.

"No, he just didn't want to fight his boyfriend's brother," you correct.

"He isn't your--"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Rufioh!" you yell, your angry loosening your tongue for swearing. You turn around, marching back into your house and to your room, ignoring your brother's calls. You slam your door and locking it, sitting down on your bed with an exhausted thud.

Rufioh tries to get you out of your room, but you ignore him until he goes away. You would rather speak to him in the morning, when you could do so without wanting to yell at him.

Half an hour later, your phone goes off, and you smile when you see it's a message from Gamzee.

_< Next time, we should be at this mother fucker's place. Love you, Tavbabe.>_


End file.
